Wolfgang Wolfram
Introduction Wolfgang Wolfram, commonly known as Wolf, is the captain of The Crime Pirates, a band of pirates which he formed for unknown reasons. The past of Wolf is covered in mystery, as is his motive for gathering some of the worst criminals in the world together in order to form a pirate crew. He is currently being chased by Fabio Ezio, his rival. Appearance Wolf takes multiple appearances throughout the story, in order to hide his identity as best as possible. During the time spent with his crew, Wolf's outfit consists of a red shirt and red pants, both of them with multiple holes. He also wears a black tie under his ripped shirt, black shoes and a blue belt. One of Wolf's multiple appearances consists of a light suit, and a dark tie patterned by a column of emblems of a skull with upright, cat-like ears. Another one of his outfits is composed of an all-white coat covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with a open chest and zippers on his shoulders. Personality Wolf has a very caring personality, often being seen taking care of his crew mates' needs. He is incredibly hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational. He is not very serious or focused and tends to fool around, but is shown to be incredibly savvy. When it comes to fighting, he believes that at the end of a battle, there should only be one person alive, sharing this trait of his personality with his crew mate, Federico. However, unlike Federico, if the situation is against him, Wolf is willing to flee from the battle. He was also shown to use all kinds of tricks while fighting, often trying to break his opponent's "rhythm" through his actions. Sometimes, he would even go as far as to call his opponent names to throw them off. Most of Wolf's life and his actions are shrouded in mystery, which makes him the main rival of Ezio. Wolf also considers Ezio his main rival because the Vice-Admiral is the person that came the closest to reveal his past. Despite showing a caring side most of the time around his crew mates, it is known that Wolf is keeping them together only for his own benefit. He openly stated that he wouldn't keep someone stronger than him like Diablo around him if he didn't have any use for him. He also thought many times of disposing of Federico and Michel because of their behavior. Another significant trait of his personality is his temper. Wolf can sometimes be seen snapping for no apparent reason and insulting or even hitting his crew mates. Despite this trait of his personality, he has shown good leadership skills, being able to save the members of the Crime Pirates multiple times while they were being chased by Ezio's group. Abilities and Powers Being the captain of a crew composed of some of the world's worst criminals, it's safe to assume Wolf has the ability to keep under control. This has been proven many times throughout his their journey, since Wolf was the only one to keep Diablo under control. Through his sheer power and charisma he was able to control people like Michel or Federico, two persons who have been called "monsters" multiple times in their pasts. Wolf's several encounters with the two Rear Admirals of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit, Noboru Kazuki and Eder Sendoa are one of his impressive feats, especially given the fact he never lost any of his fights with them. His battles with the leader of the Special Unit, Fabio Ezio are another sign of his power. Wolf also defeated several members of the Special Unit, including a Commodore and multiple Captains. Another impressive feat performed by Wolf is busting inside the headquarters of a mafia boss and the destruction of the entire building, taking the lives of the boss and his men in the process. This is the first that caught Ezio's attention, mainly because the boss was known for having some incredibly strong subordinates and relationships in the World Government, which made it almost impossible for Ezio to ever attempt arresting him. In one of his few angry moments, Wolf openly attacked Leopold Diablo, who is considered the strongest member of The Crime Pirates and even stated that he could defeat Diablo if he wanted to. It is unknown if his statement is true or if it was only said out of arrogance. Wolf's abilities and his confidence are made clear in the moment he openly stated to Ezio that he's not afraid to take on the entire world if he has to. Strength When it comes to strength alone, Wolf doesn't exceed a normal human by far. Still, his strength is above that of a normal person's, proven throughout his numerous fights in which he was shown using heavy or large objects. In one of the encounters between the Special Unit and The Crime Pirates, Wolf was shown carrying a cannon on his shoulder with ease. The strength of his punches seems to be pretty impressive, mainly because of his incredible technique and knowledge of the human body's weak points, as he was able to knock people unconscious or knock them on the ground with a single hit. After being by Wolf once, Kazuki stated that he better doesn't step out of his boundaries. Speed One of Wolf's main attributes is his speed. His movements are some of the fastest in the group of The Crime Pirates. He is possibly the third fastest member of the crew, after Spyro and Michel while he's using "Lust". Wolf uses his natural speed in a somewhat similar way to Spyro since, during a fight, he generally takes advantage of his agility, but he also uses a change of pace, going from zero to maximum speed in just a few moments. The main aspects of his speed though are his incredible reflexes, his reaction speed and the speed of his strikes. Wolf is one of the few people in the crew who can dodge a bullet without the use of Kenbunshoku Haki and the speed of his sword strikes are only second to Spyro's. Endurance Despite not having an incredible endurance or stamina, Wolf is not to be underestimated when it comes to extended fights. Most of his fights with Ezio have been long fights and he has been able to hold on all the way to the end without much trouble. In his fight against one Commodore of the Special Unit, he got three deep slashes on his chest that almost hit his heart. Despite this, Wolf continued fighting almost unfazed by it, showing he has a good endurance to pain. This is also proven by the fact he takes quite a beating in almost all of his fights due to his reckless way of fighting. Intelligence Wolf's intelligence is his main attribute, his mind being what he counts on the most during a fight. Despite proving to be hot-headed in many situations, when he senses a great danger from his opponent, Wolf becomes calm and collected. Due to his way of fighting, he's probably the smartest fighter in The Crime Pirates. He relies solely on tricking on his opponent and making them lose their rhythm, which makes him the best strategist in the entire story. One of Wolf's favorite mental tricks is trying to predict out loud his opponent's next move. This is mostly used against Ezio, to counter Ezio's way of fighting, which relies solely on knowing what his opponent is going to do next. After understanding where one of Ezio's punches would land, Wolf shouted "You're gonna hit me in the stomach, then I will quickly take advantage of this and slit your throat!", which made Ezio back away, even though Wolf was bluffing since he had no way of reacting that fast and counterattack. Weapons Wolf has an impressive arsenal, being seen almost every time of weapons possible. One of the few things known about Wolf's past is that he used to play with real weapons ever since he was little. It is unknown in what environment he grew up that allowed him to do this. The main weapon of choice for Wolf is a short, but large sword, somewhat similar to Spyro's "Speed Kings". He's always seen carrying it around and has shown great skill with it, being able to fight on par with some of the strongest swordsmen in the Special Unit. He doesn't have a definite style with the sword and, surprisingly enough, he mainly uses it for defense or to disarm his opponent and rarely to actually injure them. Other weapons in his arsenal consist of a pistol with a really long barrel. This gun has some sort of silencer that can be attached to it, in order to perform stealthy attacks. Wolf was seen multiple times with small cannons hidden under his sleeves, as well as two small pistols wrapped around each of his wrists. The weapons Wolf uses the most to trick his opponents are mirrors, which he usually uses in conjunction with his gun, trying to trick his opponent that he fired more bullets or to make them think the bullet is coming from a different way. He also has several throwing knives with wires attached to them, so he can either catch his opponent with them or he can change the direction in which the knives are going. Wolf also has several knives and poisonous needles hidden all over his body, mainly in his shoes, but also smoke bombs, normal bombs and pellets that release a gas that can knock people unconscious. One of Wolf's weirdest weapons are his handmade "flamethrower". He keeps a lighter, but also a spray can on him all the time. By lighting the spray with the lighter, he can set his opponent on fire or he can use it to melt certain things. This trick has been used multiple times in conjunction with his Devil Fruit to "stuck" the fire to his opponent. Devil Fruit Wolf has eaten the Hamatta Hamatta No Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to "fix" things together, in other words, to leave to objects, for example, stuck together. When first meeting Wolf, most of the current Crime Pirates members laughed at Wolf's Devil Fruit, highly underestimating it. However, after experienced its powers firsthand, they all understood the incredible potential it has. The first use of this fruit was when Wolf attacked the mafia boss. He tricked the boss, then placed a bomb on the plate he was eating from. Using his Devil Fruit ability, he stuck the bomb to the plate. As the boss attempted to throw the whole plate away, he noticed that the plate was then stuck on the table. He then attempted to throw away the whole table, only to notice that the table was stuck to the floor, and then to his hands. During this encounter, Wolf was also able to stuck the bullets that were fired at him in the air. Another powerful use of his Devil Fruit involves Wolf letting the stuck object move slightly, then stopping it again. After doing this several times, the force that builds around that object can be devastating. This was shown the first time in Wolf's fight with a Commodore of the Special Unit, when he stuck a bullet in the air and performed the said trick. After the bullet was finally released, the force behind it was so great that it became as strong as a cannonball, blowing away one of the Commodore's arms. Wolf is also able to stuck two people together, making it almost impossible for them to continue fighting him. He often does this as a joke with his crew mates, especially when two of them are seen arguing. Also as a joke, he sometimes gets women stuck to one of his crew mates, having fun seeing the women get angry and slapping them. This Devil Fruit has only one clear weakness, even though it's not a complete one. People affected by this Devil Fruit, more exactly, Ezio and Eder, were able to set themselves free by covering their bodies with "Busoshoku: Koka". However, for some reason, this doesn't always seem to work. It is unclear if it's because Wolf is tricking his opponents by setting them free when they're using "Busoshoku: Koka" or because he can enhance his abilities with his own Haki. Haki Wolf is one of the members of The Crime Pirates who are rarely seen using Haki. Despite this, Wolf mastered two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. It is unknown whether Wolf possesses Haoshoku Haki as well, but it's stated by Ezio that it's highly possible in their fight when he warned his men to not get too close to him. Kenbunshoku Haki Wolf doesn't have any amazing feats using Kenbunshoku Haki, mainly because he can dodge things such as bullets with his natural speed. However, he was shown using it multiple times throughout the story for other reasons, like finding the right path out of the Special Unit's prison. Busoshoku Haki Wolf can be seen using Busoshoku Haki multiple times throughout his journey with The Crime Pirates, mainly in his fights against Ezio. In said fights, he even used the commonly known technique "Busoshoku: Koka" and he was even able to cover his sword with it, enhancing its toughness and cutting power. Category:Zoro-san